Amber Bailey
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = Tiffinay Milone |job = Terror is Reality co-hostess |number = 2 |notebook = ??? |mission = Case 4-1: The Source |gender = Female |age = 25 |race = Caucasian |laterality = Unknown |weapon of choice = Katana Sword |}} Amber Bailey is a blonde woman in a golden dress who serves as one of Tyrone King's co-hostesses, along with her twin Crystal, in the game Terror is Reality. She and her sister provide nice eye candy as well as some taunting for the contestants. Story Dead Rising 2 Introduction Amber and her sister assist Tyrone open up the show for Terror is Reality, introducing the contestants. After the show, Amber can be found by the contestant locker room, standing outside a door, waiting for her sister to arrive. They flirt with Chuck whenever he participates in the gameshow. Case 4-1: The Source Some time after the outbreak, Amber and Crystal capture a news reporter and hold her hostage, the source of her news report on "who did the outbreak". Chuck arrives to meet the reporter, but the twins attack him and he has no choice but to fight back. After defeating either Amber or Crystal, the other sister runs to the body of the fallen sister and proclaims that she cannot live without her "other half". Chuck watches as the sister prepares to stab herself through the abdomen, he shouts for her not to do it, but she does and dies shortly after. Chuck can proceed to take both their katana swords as usable weapons. Tactics Amber, like her sister, uses a katana sword to attack Chuck. She will run around the outside of the dance floor behind the walls and come at Chuck with her sword. She uses normal slashes to attack Chuck in close proximity. Her normal attack knocks Chuck down and if he doesn't get up fast enough she will step on Chuck's groin. She has a special attack she will use either in unison with her sister or on her own where she slides across the ground and tries to slash up at Chuck. This is easily avoided by Dodge Rolling or jumping away. When dodged she will fall to the ground allowing Chuck to get a few hits in, the first hit knocking her the to ground completely and the next attacks can be gotten in when she gets up. If you need healing items, there are plenty of drinks around and the best time to heal is when the two are running around the outside of the dance floor, but remember to bring own food. There is only alcohol around and if you get to much, Chuck will begin vomiting, making him vulnerable for a time. Vodka is recommended (if you don't bring your own food), don't bother using the others. Recommended weapon is the Broadsword or an equally powerful weapon. (IMPORTANT THING: You only need to kill ONE of the sisters to complete the case.) Gallery 14.jpg|The Twins twins detailed.png|Bio on official website Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Major Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths